One's Own Worst Enemy
by 3rd.Apple
Summary: A typical mission gone awry. Sam's gotten herself into yet another tight spot. One that only she can get herself out of. A lot of AU.
1. Prologue

_Okay, so it's been awhile since I've had a chance to write anything, however this story just wouldn't leave my head. With all of the AU stories done on the show and in fanfiction, it just seemed somehow apropos. I know this first chapter is short, but I figured if I posted it, I would be more likely to finish it quickly. Stay tuned. By the way, I apologize now for any and all cliff hangers. I love leaving a lot of mystery in a story._

**Prologue –**

"Dial us out of here Daniel!" Sam yelled as she dodged yet another blast from the Ori Prior. As she ran towards the gate platform she saw first Daniel, then Vala, followed closely by Mitchell run through the event horizon. Chancing a glance over her shoulder, Sam didn't see the root that tripped her. Looking toward the gate she saw Teal'c turn and aim a shot over her with his staff weapon. Scrambling to her feet, Sam continued running.

"Go Teal'c, I'm right behind you!" Sam yelled as she scrambled past the DHD, dodging blasts all along the way. Taking the stairs in a couple bounds, she lunged for the event horizon. As Sam stepped through with her left leg, her right was hit by a blast. Once completely in the wormhole, Sam felt a distinct tingling feeling before exiting into the SGC gateroom.

Trying to retain her balance after landing gingerly on her right foot, Sam found herself staring into the business end of security's weapons. Looking up towards the control room she saw General Jack O'Neill staring at her, his face deathly white.


	2. Back From the Dead

**Chapter 1: Back from the Dead –**

Sam felt herself slowly leaving the dark abyss of nothingness that she was far too familiar with. She'd passed out again. But why? Suddenly everything came flooding back. The recon mission gone bad. Fleeing for their lives back to the gate. Getting shot. Coming into the gateroom and facing off with a bunch of SFs. General O'Neill's deathly white face. Why was he here? She could understand why the SFs had been in the gateroom, after all Cam had radioed that they were coming in hot. But two things still didn't add up: why had the SFs continued to point their weapons at the stargate and at her; and where had her team been? She knew that they had gone through the gate right before her, they should have still been in the gateroom. And why the hell was Major General Jack O'Neill at the SGC? He was supposed to be in Washington.

As Sam's thoughts raced wildly, different senses began to kick in. First to kick in was sound. She heard an incessant beeping around her, but couldn't figure out what it was. Didn't really care either, she was still trying to figure out what had happened in the gateroom. Then smell returned. Now she couldn't ignore the beeping anymore. She knew the smells, and therefore figured out what the beeping was. She was once again in the infirmary and that beeping was telling everyone that she was still alive. Suddenly all worries over the events in the gateroom fled her mind. She knew that her team would be right there with her, waiting for her to wake up. They always had been. They always would be.

While she thought about this she picked up on yet another sound. Two people were arguing in hushed voices. _Probably trying not to disturb me._ Sam thought. She strained to understand the words, but finally gave up in frustration.

"Absolutely not Doc!"

There, she knew that voice. General O'Neill. He was probably being kicked out of the infirmary once again because he hadn't slept or eaten since she had landed in the infirmary. She silently chuckled at the sight her mind portrayed for her of the General squaring off against the much smaller Dr. Lam.

"Sam?"

_Wait a minute._ Sam thought. _Did I laugh out loud?_ _I could have sworn…_Sam's thoughts were interrupted by a cool hand on her forehead and a quiet voice speaking to her.

"Sam? Honey?"

A jolt of shock and pain flooded Sam's body. That wasn't Dr. Lam's voice. And it certainly wasn't the voice of any other doctor stationed at the SGC. Sam never thought that she would ever hear that voice again in her life. There was no more clinging to the quiet of unconsciousness. Her eyes flew open in shock and quickly alighted on the face hovering over hers in concern. She instinctively knew that fear and shock played across her features, but at this point she really didn't care.

"Janet?"


	3. Back From the Dead Times 2

_Yay Chapter 2! And the plot thickens. Thanks so much for the reviews, love hearing from all of you._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Back From the Dead Times 2**

"Sam?"

If Sam had been paying attention she would have heard the concern in Janet's voice. As it was, Sam was too focused on getting away.

"This isn't real. This isn't real. All of this is just a really bad dream. I must have hit my head when I passed out." Sam mumbled as she struggled against Janet and the nurses trying to keep her in bed. "No!" She said suddenly, causing everyone to pause. "This is no dream." Everyone visibly relaxed around her. "We never escaped, that was all part of the torture. That's it!" This time she looked directly at each of them. "You are nothing more than delusions created by the followers of the Ori to torture me."

"Sam." Janet pleaded.

"No!" Sam yelled. "You're dead Janet. You're dead." Sam's voice broke at those last words. It appeared that the fight had gone out of her. But as Janet and the others loosened their grip, Sam instantly started to fight again, almost making it out of the bed.

"So are you Major." The cold voice gave everyone pause. Janet threw a harsh look at the source of the comment, but General O'Neill was looking directly at Sam.

"Major?" Sam stammered. "Sir, you promoted me a year and a half ago." She paused as she stared into the cold depths of Jack's eyes. Glancing at Janet, understanding began to dawn. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "The tingling in the wormhole…" She glanced between Jack and Janet. "I'm in an alternate universe!"


	4. Revelations

_Okay, so chapter 3 is quite a bit longer than some of the others. But I figured it was about time for a few things to be discussed (i.e. differences in the 2 universes, etc.) Not to mention the reason that SG1 wasn't sitting in the infirmary with Sam when she woke up. Anyway, this is less of a cliff hanger than the others have been, simply because of its nature. But stay tuned for the rest, and please review! Oh, one more thing, there are a lot of spoilers in this one throughout season 7-10._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelations –**

Sam had gone off on a tangent, mumbling about how she could have landed in an alternate universe. Everyone stood silently allowing her to think through the situation. She had just come to the problem of cascade failure when she paused. She looked directly at Jack, her eyes getting big.

"Did you just say that I'm…?" Sam couldn't finish her question. As she watched, something flashed across Jack's eyes, but never touched his face. Everything began to fall into place. The SFs in the gateroom. General O'Neill looking like he'd seen a ghost. As far as he was concerned, he had. "How?" she asked quietly, still watching Jack.

Again, Sam saw the brief emotion flicker across Jack's eyes. As she watched, the awful truth hit home: the man who stood before her was so changed that he barely resembled the man she knew as General Jack O'Neill.

Without comment, Jack turned and left the infirmary. Both Sam and Janet watched him go, turning to look at each other only after he was gone.

"Janet?" Sam asked.

Janet turned towards the nurses and dismissed them. In a matter of minutes the infirmary was deserted save for the two of them. Silently, Janet leaned over Sam and undid the restraints.

"Don't think we need these anymore." Janet smiled sadly as she set the restraints aside and sat on the edge of Sam's bed. "How did it happen Sam?"

"What?" Sam asked quietly.

"Me…in your reality."

"Oh." Sam paused. She looked at her hands instead of at Janet. "Did…um…did a producer come to do a documentary 3 years ago?" She looked up.

"Yeah." Janet nodded. "Presidential order." Sam nodded her affirmation.

"Did you also have the incident on P3X-666?"

"You mean with the droid and eventual Goa'uld attack?"

"Yeah." Sam looked surprised for an instant. "I wonder if that was our point of departure."

"Our what?" Janet inquired.

"You've heard my theory on multiple universes?" Sam asked quickly. Janet nodded in response. "Well maybe what happened on P3X-666 is where our realities became different."

"You mean, up to that point our realities were one in the same?"

"Yes. Granted I don't know when I died, but you died saving Airman Wells on P3X-666."

"Wait a minute." Janet said holding up her hand. "What exactly happened?"

Sam sighed. This was not a memory she was very fond of, but the scientific part of her argued that this could be the ultimate time to study alternate universes. Sighing again, she looked at Janet.

"You and Daniel had gone to find Airman Wells while the rest of us moved to aid the rest of SG13. Then Colonel O'Neill saw a Jaffa moving in the bushes and shifted to take him out. As he cleared the rock that he had been using as shelter, a staff blast hit him square in the chest. Meanwhile, while you and Daniel were stabilizing Wells, you took a staff blast just above your vest." The last few words that Sam spoke were barely audible, as she relived the pain and grief.

"Meaning that the new shields in my vest did me no good."

Sam simply nodded as she fought back the tears. Slowly she lost the battle and just let them flow silently down her cheeks. She had looked away from Janet as she told the story, but found her eyes were suddenly drawn back to the face of her best friend. Sam saw her own pain and grief in Janet's face and in the tears that she too shed.

"I was hit here too. Only I was the one hit square across the chest." Janet paused as she too relived the worst day of her life. "But it wasn't Colonel O'Neill who was hit. You were the one who saw the Jaffa and moved to intercept. Only you were hit just below the vest. I did what I could but…" Looking into Sam's eyes, Janet realized that she didn't need to finish, Sam already knew what had happened.

"I've seen how General O'Neill has taken it Janet, but what about Daniel and Teal'c?" Suddenly realization hit full force. "Janet, where _are_ Daniel and Teal'c?"

This time it was Janet's turn not to be able to look Sam full in the eyes.

"Janet?"

"They took it pretty hard Sam, we all did. But…" Janet sighed again. "But no one took it nearly as hard as Jack did. Daniel said once that it was reminiscent of when he first met Jack…after Charlie died. What with Anubis's continued threat, Jack just threw himself into his work. Every time I turned around he was back in here with yet another injury from a mission. He hardly slept, I doubt that he ate…he was a disaster. Daniel, Teal'c and I did our best to help him, but he would have none of it. He continually did everything he could to push us all away. When the whole thing with the second Ancient repository thing happened, all of us wondered if it wasn't purposefully done in order to end his life. Fortunately Thor arrived in time to save him, he was promoted, yada, yada, yada."

Sam laughed softly as Janet ended her tale. She quickly sobered though.

"That doesn't explain what happened to Teal'c and Daniel."

"Things got better after Jack was promoted. He didn't seem quite so hell bent on destroying himself. However, he did continue to push Daniel, Teal'c and myself away. Finally it just got so bad that after we defeated the replicators and the System Lords, Daniel accepted a teaching position at Harvard."

"And Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is now leading the free Jaffa on Dakara."

"Wait." Sam said, suddenly remembering something. "What about Vala and Cam?"

"You know Vala?" Janet asked in surprise.

"Of course." Sam said, slightly confused. "Vala is a member of SG1 in my universe."

"Vala?" Janet asked incredulously. "On SG1?"

"What?" Sam asked. "She's been a great asset to the team."

"She's not a problem?"

"Well, sometimes her past does come back to bite us in the ass, but so has everyone else's on the team." Sam paused for a moment. "Wait; if she's not on SG1 how do _you_ know her?"

"She, uh, moved to Harvard with Daniel. They have a little girl…named Samantha."

"Wow." Sam said in shock. "I mean, I've always suspected, but…wow." Sam thought about that for a moment, than shook her head. Looking back at Janet she furrowed her brow. "What about Cam?" Janet gave her a blank look. "Cameron Mitchell." Janet was about to ask how Sam knew but she filled in first. "Cliff notes version: General O'Neill headed up the SGC for a year before moving to Washington to take Hammond's job. While he was moving to Washington, I was moving to Area 51. Teal'c went to Dakara. Daniel was getting ready to go to Atlantis. Cameron Mitchell was given command of SG1. Vala came through gate. Daniel and Vala met the Ori, who are now systematically converting or destroying our galaxy. Teal'c and I returned to help in the fight." Sam paused and looked at Janet with a rather confused look. "Which reminds me, if Daniel and Vala are at Harvard, who contacted the Ori?"

"A couple of our other scientists. I tried to convince Jack to bring Daniel and Teal'c back to help, but he can be a stubborn ass at times." Janet replied, pausing to catch her breath. Sam could tell that she was trying to find the best way to break bad news to her.

"Just tell me Janet."

"When the Ori first attempted to build a supergate, Colonel Mitchell thwarted their attempts by flying a teltak into the last gap and breaking the connection."

"But…" Sam changed her mind about telling how things had happened in her reality. "…nevermind." Janet gave Sam a funny look, but reconsidered pushing her. "So I guess there's no chance of seeing either Daniel or Teal'c?"

"While you were unconscious I called Daniel and told him he really needed to get back here. After assuring him that neither Jack nor Teal'c were dead or dying, I convinced him to come as close as Colorado Springs, but he refuses to come to the mountain."

"And Teal'c?"

Janet opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the klaxons going off.

"Unscheduled off-world activation."


	5. Unexpected Reunions

**Chapter 4: Unexpected Reunions –**

"Teal'c."

Everyone in the gateroom felt a chill at the cold tone that spoke. The glower on General O'Neill's face sent even the bravest SF scurrying out of the gateroom as fast as possible. The only one not affected by the scowl or the cold tone of voice was the very one whom both were aimed at. The large jaffa merely raised his eyebrow at O'Neill.

"Did you not send an urgent message through to Dakara, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked calmly.

"No!" Jack snapped. Opening his mouth to speak again, he was interrupted before the words could come out.

"Teal'c!"

Both men turned to see Janet hurrying across the gateroom to greet her favorite jaffa.

"I should have known." Jack muttered as he watched Janet give Teal'c a hug. "Care to explain Janet?"

Janet simply gave him her best withering look and then turned back to Teal'c.

"Come Teal'c, we have much to talk about."

"Hold it one damn minute!" Jack exclaimed, stopping the other two in their tracks. "I am still the commander of this base. As such I cannot have my personnel going behind my back. Teal'c you will come with me, update me on events on Dakara, and then you will return home through the stargate." Jack's eyes had hardened so that the last remaining airmen in the gateroom followed their comrades' examples and scurried out of the gateroom. This time, there were two who were undaunted by the scowl being sent their way.

"With all due respect, General O'Neill, as CMO of this base my orders take priority even over yours when it comes to medical issues on this base. Now, if you will excuse us _General_, we'll be in the infirmary if you need us."

Turning resolutely, Janet walked confidently out of the gateroom. After a quick glance at O'Neill, Teal'c followed the diminutive doctor.

If looks could kill, the glower that O'Neill shot at their retreating backs would have ended in spontaneous combustion.

Janet and Teal'c walked down the halls of the SGC towards the infirmary in companionable silence. Not until both had stepped into the empty elevator did Teal'c finally feel the need to speak.

"What is so urgent Doctor Frasier that you would risk O'Neill's wrath to bring me here?"

"Teal'c do you remember…" Janet paused and sighed, wondering just how she was going to break this to the man next to her. She was given momentary respite, as one of the bases scientists decided to board the elevator at that moment. As the two approached the infirmary, Janet put a hand out and stopped Teal'c. "…do you remember Sam's theory on alternate universes?"

"Indeed."

Janet simply nodded and continued on into the infirmary. She felt Teal'c's stance change as his eyes landed on the only current patient. Quietly Janet waited for his reaction to the blonde who was currently attempting to sit up in bed with the help of one of her nurses. As Sam settled into her new position, her eyes wandered over to where Janet and Teal'c stood.

"Teal'c!"

* * *

"Hey Daniel." 

Daniel looked up from the book he was reading. He smiled and stood as Janet walked up to him.

"It's good to see you Janet." Daniel said as he gave her a big hug. Then motioning to the park bench he'd been sitting on, they both sat. "What's up Janet? You sounded agitated on the phone. You're sure that nothing is wrong with Teal'c…or Jack."

"I'm sure Daniel." Janet said smiling reassuringly at him. "A lot has happened since I called you yesterday. However, I figured that you would still be worried, so I brought a friend along."

"Greetings Daniel Jackson."

Daniel nearly jumped out of his skin at the voice behind him. He did however jump up from his seat and spin around.

"Teal'c! What are you doing here?" Daniel exclaimed. Grabbing Teal'c he wrapped him in a hug. "It's good to see you Teal'c." He said quietly.

"It is good to see you too, my friend. However…" He paused and looked down at Janet who simply nodded back at him. "…I am not here merely to see you."

Daniel took a moment and looked between the faces of two of his best friends.

"So something is wrong."

"Wrong isn't exactly the word I'd use Daniel." Janet spoke quietly. "Odd perhaps, unlikely, shocking, but not wrong."

"Then what…?"

"Perhaps you should have a seat Daniel Jackson." Teal'c cautioned. Once Daniel had sat down again, he looked between Janet and Teal'c expectantly. "Do you remember Major Carter's theories on alternate universes?"

"Yeah. Why?" Daniel asked. "Oh no, don't tell me…"

"Perhaps it would be better to show you then, Daniel Jackson." Turning Teal'c spoke towards a clump of bushes and trees. "Colonel?"

Daniel's disbelieving eyes opened wide in shock as he watched Sam step out from behind the trees.

"But…how…?"


	6. A Battle of Wills

_Sorry for the delay in posting. It has been a hectic couple of weeks. Between school and homework, and play practice and opening night, I've been lucky to do anything other than what is required of me. But here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up later this week. Please review._

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Battle of Wills –**

"Enter."

Sam stepped into General O'Neill's office at his response to her knock. Once again she was reminded that this was not the General O'Neill from her reality. _Her_ General O'Neill would have recognized her knock. _This_ one seemed aware only of the fact that his solitude had been disturbed. Sam stood at attention in front of his desk, waiting for him to acknowledge her presence.

Jack was aware that whoever had knocked on his door was standing in front of his desk awaiting his acknowledgement. However, he just wasn't in the mood. He was too busy silently fuming at Janet. It wasn't bad enough that Janet had contacted Teal'c yesterday without his authorization. But he had just found out that she took Teal'c and alternate Carter off base this morning. The fact that she pulled rank as CMO to do that without notifying him first meant one thing: Daniel was in town. No doubt she'd called him too.

Suddenly Jack was ready to acknowledge the person in front of him, if for no other reason than to vent his frustration. Looking up, the words died on his lips as he realized who stood in front of him.

"What can I do for you Colonel?" Jack's harsh and cold tone would have intimidated most SGC personnel, but not Carter. He did however notice something akin to sadness flicker across Sam's eyes before the soldier took over and her face was unreadable.

"General, it appears that I may be here a while, seeing as how I don't know how I got here and therefore have no way back. Request permission to join an SG team, sir."

"Sorry Colonel, there aren't currently any openings and there is a long waiting list."

"What about SG1?"

"SG1 has been retired." Jack snapped. Looking at Sam, he narrowed his eyes. "But you already knew that." Sam nodded.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

_I'm probably going to regret this, but…_ "Permission granted."

"I realize that you don't like this situation, General." Sam said, looking at Jack for the first time as she left 'attention.' "I can't say I'm real keen on it either. However, for the time being, I'm stuck here. Whether you like it or not, I have as much knowledge of and experience with the Ori as any other member of this command. I should be out in the field using that knowledge to save Earth, and maybe find my way home along the way."

"Not going to happen Colonel."

"With all do respect, sir! You will want to reconsider that decision."

"Oh really?" Jack said menacingly, raising an eyebrow.

"Sir, you worked with Major Carter for 7 years before she died. Surely you are aware of just how annoying I can be when I want to. I assume I'll be staying on base to avoid certain questions. Being completely relegated to base, I'm likely to become stir crazy and look for outlets of my frustration."

"Are you blackmailing me Colonel?" Jack's voice became deadly.

"Of course not, sir." Sam responded innocently. "I'm simply stating facts. If put on an SG team, I can take my frustration out on the Ori, you will only have to see me for briefings or other official business, and I get to stay busy. It's really a win-win situation."

Jack glared at Sam for a couple long minutes. She knew he was trying to intimidate her, but she'd had 8 years to build up an immunity to that look. So she stared back, not once flinching.

"I'll have Walter deliver personnel files to you. You have until the end of the week to pull together a team." Jack growled.

"That won't be necessary, General. I already have my team."

Jack's eyes flew to hers. For the first time since she entered the office, Sam was shaken by the look in General O'Neill's eyes.

"There is no way in hell Colonel!"

"Whether you like it or not General, I know _them_ best. But most importantly, they know _me_. You know that we work well together." Sam paused, wondering if she should make the next statement. "No one else should be called SG1, sir. Isn't that why you retired the designation?"


	7. Life Goes On

**Chapter 6: Life Goes On… -**

"_You did what?_"

If Sam hadn't heard the soft chuckle after the question, she might have been worried. Tucking the phone in tighter between her ear and shoulder, she continued filling out the paperwork in front of her.

"_Seriously though Sam, we're good to go?_"

"I told you I would take care of it Daniel. Now don't forget that we have a meeting at 0800 tomorrow."

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. Breakfast tomorrow at 0715?_"

"Sounds good. See you then." Hanging up the phone, Sam turned back to her paperwork. "Who knew that coming back from the dead could generate so much paperwork?" She mumbled.

"Daniel, probably."

Sam looked up in surprise.

"Janet! What brings you here?"

Janet raised an eyebrow and glanced at her watch.

"It's 1400. Teal'c should be coming back through the gate soon."

"Right. Guess I lost track of time." Sam said as she began to put her stuff away. "Shall we?"

* * *

"Off world activation!"

Sam and Janet had just entered the gateroom when Walter's announcement came over the loudspeaker. Turning to watch the gate, Sam smiled as the iris slid open and Teal'c stepped through the event horizon.

"Hey Teal'c! Welcome back." Sam said. "I trust everything went well on Dakara?"

"As well as can be expected Colonel Carter." Teal'c replied.

"That well, huh?" Janet smiled sympathetically.

"The High Counsel was not thrilled with my decision to leave Dakara and return to the Tauri."

"Did you just say 'thrilled' Teal'c?" Sam asked, surprise and shock flooding her voice.

"Indeed."

"Wow."

* * *

Four days had passed since Sam walked through the gate into this alternate universe. In that time she managed to bring Daniel and Teal'c back to the SGC and reinstate SG1. The three of them had even managed to go off world on a mission. Which was why they now sat in the briefing room.

"Is there anything else Colonel?" General O'Neill asked, his voice cold and professional.

"No sir."

"Very well. Dismissed."

"It feels good to be going through the gate again." Daniel babbled as SG1 left the briefing room. "I can't believe how quickly the Ori are working."

"It has been almost two years Daniel Jackson since the Ori entered our galaxy."

"Right. Hey Sam what are we doing to fight the Ori in your universe? Sam?" When Sam didn't answer Daniel and Teal'c turned to find Sam still standing in the doorway to the briefing room, staring unseeing past her two teammates.

"Colonel Carter are you alright?"

Hearing the commotion outside his office, Jack came out to investigate. Seeing the concerned look on Daniel's face, and what he interpreted as a concerned look on Teal'c's impassive face, Jack's eyes followed their's to Sam.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know Jack." Daniel replied. "One moment we were leaving the debriefing, the next she was like that."

"Walter!" Jack bellowed. "Call the infirmary. Tell Doc Frasier that we are on our way with a catatonic Colonel Carter!"

It had been a long time since Daniel and Teal'c had found themselves sitting at Sam's side in the infirmary. It wasn't something that either of them particularly enjoyed…

…_but at least she's here for us to be able to sit with her._ Daniel thought. As he kept watch across the bed from Teal'c, Daniel saw Sam blink her eyes, a welcome sign after she'd been staring unblinking for the last hour.

"Sam?" Daniel asked tentatively.

"Skaara was there." Sam croaked.

"Skaara? Sam, you saw Skaara?"

"No." Sam said as she suddenly realized where she was. She smiled at the concerned looks on her friends' faces. "I'm okay guys. Really."

"Perhaps we should let Doctor Frasier decide that Colonel Carter."

"Janet! Sam's awake." Daniel called across the infirmary.

Within moments Janet was next to Sam, checking her vitals.

"Janet I'm fine."

"You call an open eyed catatonic state fine?" Janet grumbled. "You three always did cause me the most grief. Especially with unknown ailments. Remind me why I helped get SG1 back?"

* * *

_I know, I know. Yet another cliff hanger. I hope you guys are enjoying this fic so far. The rest of the week is pretty busy with midterms coming up, but I hope to have the next chapter up soon. Please review..._


	8. Jack

_This is just a short chapter in response to AT Fan's review. Hope this answers some questions for you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews. Keep them coming please._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Jack –**

"_Sir, just leave."_

"_No!"_

* * *

"_I care about her. More than I should."_

* * *

"_I remember feelings."_

"_Feelings?"_

"_I remember feeling feelings."_

* * *

_Carter caught his eye. _

_She was motioning towards her left. _

_A jaffa was trying to flank them. _

_She motioned that she was going to stop him._

_She moved from behind the rock she'd been using as shelter._

_A staff weapon blast hit her._

* * *

"Carter!"

Jack sat up in bed, dripping with sweat. He hadn't had these nightmares in almost two years. Jack cursed under his breath as he threw the covers off. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he rested his head in his hands, as the images flooded his mind's eye again.

Getting up quickly, Jack threw on sweatpants and a t-shirt and ran out the door.

* * *

An hour later, his mind clear, Jack quickly dressed to head to the SGC. Suddenly he stopped in his tracks. _She_ was there. That was why the nightmares were back. She'd gone into a catatonic state after their debriefing. Jack struggled for a minute with the emotions that coursed through him.

His head knew that this was not the same Samantha Carter. Sure she was _a_ Samantha Carter, but she wasn't _his_ Samantha Carter. Despite this fact, Jack felt like the rest of him was betraying his mind.

He was afraid. Afraid of letting her in. Afraid of getting hurt again. Afraid of losing control again. Just as he felt that he was finally getting on with his life, _she_ appeared and turned his world upside down. The way that Teal'c, Daniel and Janet were acting, one would never know that she had ever been gone or that the last 3 years hadn't happened.

Jack suddenly became angry. Angry at Daniel, at Teal'c, at Janet, and at Colonel Carter. Had they no respect for the dead? No respect for what this was doing to him?

In one swift movement, Jack grabbed his keys and headed out the door, ready to face yet another day at the SGC without _Major_ Samantha Carter.


	9. Skewed Reality

_Okay, I know a few of you wanted longer chapters, and I tried, honestly. This chapter is a little longer, but I got writers block accentuated by the fact that midterms are coming up. Because of midterms and the fact that I'm going away to a wedding, it may be awhile before I get the next chapter up - but don't lose faith, I'm working through my writer's block and hopefully I'll have a nice long chapter, or at least a couple chapters to post in a little over a week._

* * *

**  
**

**Chapter 8: Skewed Reality –**

Sam walked quietly along the semi-empty halls of the SGC. She glanced at her watch. 0630. It had only been 30 minutes since Janet had finally released her from the infirmary. She had been planning on going straight to her quarters to get some decent sleep, but instead found herself wandering the familiar halls. She thought about the last 5 days of living in an alternate universe. It was quite odd knowing that you had died and seeing just how everyone was affected by your death.

"_Now you know how _I _feel._"

Sam stopped dead in her tracks. Wildly, she looked around for the source of the voice. She recognized it; after all it was also the source of her catatonic state that landed her in the infirmary yesterday. She had hoped against all hopes that she had simply been in a weird dream state, but she was hearing the voice again. That did not bode well.

"Pull yourself together Sam." She told herself as she continued down the hall and around a corner. "Just relax or people are going to start thinking you'er crazy." Sam was so wrapped up in calming herself down that she didn't see the person getting ready to turn the corner from the other direction until it was too late. "General! Sorry sir, guess I was too wrapped up in my thoughts."

"Colonel." Jack barely acknowledge before continuing down the hall.

Sam stared after him. She hadn't thought it possible, but General O'Neill was even colder and more aloof towards her than he had been since she first came through the stargate.

"_You're running out of time. You need to do something before he slips even further._"

Sam rolled her eyes.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to ignore you is there?"

"_No. After all, this is why I brought you here._"

Sam simply rolled her eyes again and headed towards the commissary.

"_You're going the wrong way. Jack's office is back that way._"

"I know. I may be from an alternate universe, but the layout of this place is still the same."

"_Then where are you going?_"

"To the commissary for breakfast." Sam stopped. "Do you really expect me to go say to the General what you want me to say on an empty stomach? Not going to happen."

Λ

"_Are you finished yet?_" No answer from Sam who was focusing on her food. "_You're ignoring me aren't you?_" Again, no response. "_What do I have to do to get you to listen to me?_"

Just then Daniel and Teal'c walked up to the table with trays of food and sat down with Sam.

"Morning Sam." Daniel said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm doing well."

"_Sure, you'll talk to **him**._"

"Daniel, Teal'c can I ask you guys a question?" Sam asked. When both nodded their assent she continued. "Considering the differences in our universes I was hoping you could help me with something. If I were to walk around talking to myself would you think I was crazy and have me committed?"

Daniel and Teal'c shared a look.

"Normally…no." Daniel said slowly. "But after your…episode yesterday…probably."

"_Okay. Fine._"

"Are you sure you are well this morning Colonel Carter?"

"Yes Teal'c, I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind."

Λ

"Are you trying to have me committed?" Sam asked aloud after ditching Teal'c and Daniel and slipping into an empty room. "It's not bad enough that you put me in a catatonic state yesterday, but talking to my 'invisible friend' would definitely warrant a visit with Mackenzie."

"_Sorry. I completely forgot about that._"

"Not to mention that since you want to remain anonymous it would be really difficult for me to explain _who_ I was talking to."

"_When you're right, you're right. Now can we get on with it?_"

"Ugh, fine."

Λ

Sam slowly raised her hand and held it suspended in front of General O'Neill's office door. She bit her lip as she wondered what she would say.

"_Try saying what you would if you were me._"

"That's not helpful." Sam whispered. She paused as realization hit. "Wait, you can read my thoughts?" She hissed.

"_No, just your facial expressions. After all, I do know you very well._"

Sam glared in the general direction she figured her "friend" was and then knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Sam opened the door and stepped into the lion's den.

* * *

_Okay, so you guys probably hate me right now. I'll do what I can to add a chapter before I go out of town. Of course reviews are always helpful in pushing me along...  
_


	10. Facing Reality

_Okay, so I know I said it would probably be awhile before I got this chapter up, but my muse bit me (it's amazing what having a really boring teacher can do...) so here is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy and I'll try to have another chapter up before I leave, if not I'll have a great update the first of next week. Yay for fall break!_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Facing Reality –**

"Colonel." Jack said without looking up as Sam walked in. "Does Doc Frasier have any idea what happened yesterday?"

"No sir." Sam responded, simply thankful that he wasn't going to make her stand there without recognition.

"And yet you aren't still in the infirmary."

"All the tests came back normal, sir. Janet thinks it might be an anomaly from traveling between universes."

"Something other than cascade failure?" Jack asked, still focusing on the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes sir. Cascade failure requires…" Sam stopped in mid-sentence. This was not how she wanted this to go.

"Requires what, _Colonel_?" Jack growled, finally looking up at Sam. The hardness of his eyes caused Sam to wince inwardly.

"General, I…"

"Forget it Colonel. Just…" Jack sighed. "…forget it."

"Unfortunately I can't just forget it, sir." Sam replied.

Again Jack's harsh gaze was centered on Sam's. Only this time she stared right back.

"Excuse me?" Jack demanded.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?"

"What the hell have you _been_ doing?" Jack questioned. When Sam didn't respond he gave in grudgingly. "Permission granted."

"I realize sir that for the last three years our universes have been different. The key event being Janet, P3X-666 and myself. However, I believe that before the events on P3X-666 our universes were one in the same." Sam paused.

"Which means?"

"Which means that, except for the last three years I am the same as the Sam Carter who died on P3X-666."

Jack let out a sarcastic laugh.

"General, three years ago I was part of a team that was more of a family than a team. That day I lost no only by best friend, but my sister. And…" Sam paused as these memories brought up long buried emotions.

"And what, Colonel?"

"Sir, you were the one who moved to stop the Jaffa who was trying to flank us." Seeing the look in his eyes, Sam shook her head. "The staff weapon blast hit you dead center on your vest."

Jack nodded, his eyes softening slightly.

"When I came through the stargate into this universe I was given an opportunity that no one should have to live through."

Jack looked at her curiously.

"No one should have to witness the aftermath of their own death."

Jack nodded slowly.

"Damn it Jack!"

Jack wasn't sure which surprised him more: Sam's explosion or her use of his first name.

"Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to see how my death has ruined everything?"

"Now Carter…" Jack tried to sooth, but she wasn't listening.

"In the one year that you ran the SGC in my universe, you earned the trust and respect of all in your command. Everyone considered themselves lucky to be in your command. Even after you left the SGC and went to Washington to run Homeworld Security, you staid in contact. You remained best of friends with Daniel and brothers with Teal'c. But here…?" Sam paused and locked eyes with Jack. "Here you have become a miserly old man who has become so consumed with anger that you not only pushed away those closest to you, but you have become a liability to this command."

It took a moment and a pained look from Jack before Sam realized what she had said.

"Sir, I…" Sam was interrupted by a wave of Jack's hand.

"No Carter, don't apologize. You're right."

"Sir?"

"Dismissed Colonel."

"Yes sir." Sam saluted and left the office.

"_Good job._"

"Good job? I just called him a liability."

"_He called you Carter._"

"What?"

"_Ever since you arrived, he's called you Colonel, but in there he called you Carter. _That_ is progress._"

"You call that progress? You self-righteous son-of-a…" Sam stopped talking as an Airman rounded a corner ahead of her and gave her a funny look. Ignoring him, she continued down the hall and headed directly towards her quarters.

"_Where are you going?_"

Sam didn't respond. Partially because there were people around, but mostly because she was angry at what had happened in O'Neill's office.

"_So what, you're going to ignore me again?_"

After a quick decision, Sam turned away from heading towards her quarters and headed instead toward the gym, she really needed to hit something.

"_You can't ignore me forever Colonel._"

Rounding a corner, Sam found herself alone for the briefest of moments.

"Right now I want more than anything else to hit you, unfortunately I can't, so just leave…me…alone."

Λ

A few other SGC personnel had been in the gym when Sam first entered. Many of them had worked with the other Sam before she had died on P3X-666. So when she began beating the living daylights out of the punching bag, they quickly cleared the gym and allowed her time to work out her anger.

Thanks to the few SGC personnel that knew her personally, Sam had the rest of the day to cool off. Not one single person bothered her, not even Teal'c or Daniel. Janet however, wasn't so easily intimidated.

"Hey Sam." Janet said as she leaned against the doorframe of Sam's lab. "I just got off duty and was heading home. Thought you might like to join Cassie and me for dinner."

"Isn't Cassie away at school?" Sam asked absently without looking up from what she was working on.

"She's home for fall break."

"So you finally got around to telling her that I was 'back from the dead'?"

"Not exactly."

At this Sam finally looked up. "You don't think that me just showing up might be a bit traumatic?"

Janet shrugged. "Just thought you might like to get off the base for awhile."

"I appreciate the thought Janet, but I have things to do." Sam paused, she really wasn't sure how to tell Janet that she might not be with them much longer.

"What aren't you telling me Sam?"

Sam sighed. "I think I may have figured out how I got here."

"Which means it's only a matter of time before you figure out how to reverse it and get yourself home." Janet said quietly.

Sam simply nodded. After an uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke again.

"If I'm right, and I'm going home soon, it just might be better that we not put Cassie through having to say goodbye again."

Janet nodded, then turned and left. After watching her go, Sam rested her elbows on her desk and put her face in her hands.

"I feel like such a heel."

"_Well you are being kind of selfish._"

"And _you_ are a pain in the ass."

* * *

_Please review! I am far more likely to update quickly when I get reviews. Okay, so I'm a bit of a review junky...so are most of the rest of the writers._


	11. A New Beginning

_So, my first midterm was actually a lot easier than I thought it would be, which meant that I was done early, which meant that I had free time before my next class, which means that I finished yet another chapter and was able to post it! Yay! Anyway, thanks for all the wonderful reviews...keep them coming. I don't know what my schedule will be like exactly between now and when I leave on Thursday, so maybe there will be another chapter this week, maybe not. I am almost finished though. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 10: A New Beginning –**

"Morning Sunshine." Daniel whispered close to Sam's ear.

Sam sat up quickly, almost hitting Daniel in the head with her own. Looking up she saw Daniel standing next to her with a smirk on his face.

"You really should start keeping a pillow in here. That way you wouldn't have permanent key prints on your face." Daniel laughed.

Sam just glared at him. She noticed Teal'c standing at the end of her desk with what Sam recognized as amusement on his face, and standing slightly behind him, a woman Sam hadn't seen since walking out of her reality and into this one.

"Vala!" Sam exclaimed excitedly, forgetting for a moment that although she knew Vala, Vala didn't know her. "Oh, I'm sorry." Sam said, realizing her mistake. Standing up, she ran her fingers through her hair as she stepped toward Vala. "I'm Colonel Samantha Carter, you can call me Sam."

Vala smiled warmly at Sam as she shifted the sleeping baby in her arms and took her hand. "Daniel has told me so much about you Sam. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, even if you're an…alternate you."

Sam laughed.

"Colonel Carter we were heading to breakfast, will you join us?" Teal'c asked.

Sam's stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly. Everyone chuckled in response.

"Guess that answers that." Daniel said as they turned to leave Sam's lab.

Λ

SG1, plus Vala and baby Samantha, sat around their usual table, laughing and joking. After six days of having Sam "back" the atmosphere around the base had changed drastically. All those in the commissary smiled at the easy camaraderie among the flagship team. Those who had been at the SGC long enough to know the original team, felt especially happy and found themselves once again believing in the untainted luck of SG1: even when they died – they still managed to kick ass.

The general feeling of ease was suddenly chilled as General O'Neill walked in. Everyone except for SG1 quieted and silently watched the General's every move.

Jack's entrance didn't go unnoticed by Sam and Teal'c who faced the door. Daniel, however, was so engrossed in his story that he missed the looks on his teammates' faces. Vala simply didn't know the two well enough to notice the subtle changes in their faces.

Letting Daniel ramble on, Sam and Teal'c continued to eat and listen, but watched Jack's every move. Both noticed as Jack made it through line, scanned the room, and wavered as his eyes found them. Silently Sam urged him, but was still surprised as he made his way across the commissary to their table.

"So there I am trying to translate the writings on the columns of the temple, when…"

"Mind if I join you?" Jack unceremoniously interrupted Daniel.

Daniel and Vala turned and stared at Jack in shock. Without her military training, Sam would have busted out laughing at the comical looks on their faces. Instead she looked up at Jack and smiled. Sam's eyes locked with Jack's for a moment, what she saw there sent a warmth throughout her. Traces of the coldness still lingered, after all things weren't going to change overnight, but there was something else there now as well: a warmth she hadn't seen during her time in this universe.

"Of course General."

Sam was pulled away from her musings by Vala's voice answering Jack's previous question. Jack allowed a small smile to flit across his features as he sat down.

"I'm sorry Daniel, I interrupted your story, please continue." Jack said as he started eating.

"Umm, it really wasn't that interesting." Daniel finally managed to stammer out.

"So Teal'c how's the family?" Jack asked, turning to the Jaffa.

"Ry'ac is well. He and his wife are expecting their second child."

"Second, huh? How does it feel to be a grandpa?"

"It is very enjoyable O'Neill."

"So Daniel, have you regained the ability to speak yet?" Jack quipped.

Vala and Sam chuckled at the look on Daniel's face.

"I…I…I...Oh for cryin' out loud!" Daniel exclaimed.

At that Jack and Teal'c joined Sam and Vala in laughing. For a brief moment Daniel looked offended before giving in and joining in the laughter.

Λ

Sam was still smiling as she worked in her lab the rest of the morning.

"_Well someone's in a better mood this morning. Care to explain?_"

Even the interruption couldn't dampen Sam's mood. She simply looked up and smiled.

"Like I need to explain. I know you were there watching the whole thing."

"_I wasn't…_"

Sam cocked an eyebrow. "When you aren't pestering me you're following him to monitor progress."

"_Fine, so I know. You're doing well. I was thinking that next…_"

"You should reveal yourself." Sam interrupted.

"_I-I can't._" The voice sputtered. Sam raised her eyebrow again. "_We had this discussion earlier Sam. You know my limitations._"

"I appreciate your predicament, now try understanding mine. Tomorrow will be one week since I was unceremoniously pulled from my reality and thrown into this one. My team is probably frantic in their search for me. As much as I love having Janet around again, I'm ready to go home."

"_But…we have so much more to do!_"

"No. _You_ have more to do. I've started the process; the rest is up to you, Daniel, Teal'c, Janet and General O'Neill. You have until tomorrow at 1000 hours to reveal yourself to the General, or I'll do it for you."

"_You wouldn't._"

"Try me."


	12. Unexpected Consequences

_It's amazing how my muse always hits me when I should be doing something else, like studying. Anyway, my two midterm exams are done which means I just might be able to post the next chapter before I leave. A word of warning: the next chapter might be the last. I haven't decided if I want to do it in one, or in two. I guess we'll see when I actually sit down to write it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. For those of you who have been asking, answers are coming slowly but surely. _

_ AT Fan: what exactly are you unsure about? Give me some specifics and I'll make sure that your questions are answered._

* * *

**Chapter 11: Unexpected Consequences –**

Sam fidgeted through the hour long briefing the next morning. Jack had once again joined SG1 for breakfast. While they talked and laughed, Sam had realized that her "friend" had decided to call her bluff. She really couldn't back down now; she was going to have to tell him. But how? She was saved from having to broach the subject as the briefing came to a close.

"…very well, dismissed." Jack said, looking at Sam he continued, "May I have a word with you Colonel?"

Sam was jolted from her thoughts by the movement of her teammates. She looked up in surprise as the General asked to speak with her.

"Sir?"

"My office, Carter." Sam quietly followed Jack into his office. "Close the door Colonel." When she turned around to face him, she was shocked to see concern in his eyes. "Care to explain what could possibly be more important than our briefing this morning?"

"I'm sorry sir, just not my self this morning."

"That's crap, Colonel." Jack replied.

The two officers had a staring match for a moment before Sam sighed and slumped into one of the chairs opposite Jack's desk.

"I figured out how I got here." Sam said quietly.

"Which means you know how to get back to your universe." Jack mumbled, sitting down hard in his own chair. The two sat like that for several minutes before Jack broke the silence. "When did you figure it out?"

"Three days ago. During the time I was catatonic, I was being told why I was brought here by the person who brought me here." Sam sighed, not looking up at the General.

"Wait a minute. _Someone_ brought you here?"

Sam finally looked up at Jack, her expression unreadable. She still really had no idea how she was going to tell him. Suddenly she looked up.

"Now would be an excellent time to show yourself." Sam said to the ceiling.

"Who are you talking to Colonel?"

"Apparently no one." Sam grumbled, looking back at the General. "It figures that the very moment I need…"

"Hello O'Neill, Colonel Carter."

Sam whirled around at the voice that interrupted her. As she did so she completely missed the look of shock on Jack's face.

"Skaara!" Jack and Sam both exclaimed at the same time.

"You were talking to Skaara?" Jack asked Sam.

"No sir, I was talking to…" Sam paused and looked at Skaara. "Wait, why are _you_ here? What happened to…? Oh no." Sam sighed heavily. "I shouldn't have pushed the issue. What's the damage?"

"I am afraid, Colonel Carter, that the damage done is irreparable."

"What are you two talking about?" Jack demanded.

"Irreparable?" Sam asked, ignoring Jack.

"I am afraid so."

"Damn!" Sam exclaimed as she understood what Skaara was talking about. "Where?"

"The point of no return."

Sam stared at Skaara for a moment, confusion written across her face. _The point of no return? That is _so_ not helpful._ She thought bitterly as her mind raced, trying to figure out what she could do. Suddenly it hit her.

"Of course!" She exclaimed. Turning around she grabbed the phone off Jack's desk. "Walter, tell Daniel, Teal'c, and Janet to meet me in the gateroom ASAP – geared to go offworld."

"What!" Jack exclaimed. "Carter, just what the hell do you think you are doing?"

But Sam wasn't listening. She dropped the phone and ran out of the office.

"Damn." Jack looked over at Skaara. "Do you guys ever bring _good_ news?"

Λ

Ten minutes later Jack stomped into the gateroom to find Daniel, Teal'c and Janet geared up and ready to go through the gate. He glared at each one in turn, but none of them were fazed by it.

"Where's Carter?" Jack grumbled.

Daniel simply nodded his head toward the control room window above them. Jack turned and saw Sam next to Walter, leaning over the computer and typing furiously.

"Do _not_ dial the gate Colonel." Jack bellowed up at the control room.

Carter stopped typing for a split second to glance at Jack, and then went back to what she had been working on. A moment later she moved away from the computer and once again looked at Jack.

"I need you to trust me General, like you once trusted her." Sam said.

Jack glared at Sam. He really hated when she did that. Sam simply stared right back at him. Time seemed to stand still as the two combated silently.

"Dial the damn gate, Walter." Jack finally conceded reluctantly.

As Sam came down to the gateroom, the dialing sequence began and the stargate began to light up. Quietly she joined her team and waited for the last chevron to lock.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what's going on Colonel, seeing as how I am commander of this base." Jack said. His pride just wouldn't let him leave it alone. Just then the wormhole activated.

"We'll be back soon, sir." Sam replied before heading up the ramp. She paused at the top, allowing the rest of her team to go through. She turned briefly before following them. "You'll have your answers when we get back." The wormhole disengaged before Jack had a chance to respond.

* * *

_Hey guys, please review. I know you don't want to have to wait until next week for the final chapter(s). Reviews always help me write faster and better. BTW 25 of you have this story on alert and I've only received 23 reviews, there is something seriously wrong with this picture!_


	13. More Revelations

_I really don't understand why teachers insist on having class after they've given the midterm exam. I guess it is kind of a good thing though...I finished the next chapter. One warning though - the last few chapters have gone a slightly different direction than I was originally planning, so when even though I was planning on this being the last chapter, my "evil" side showed itself when I came to the place where this chapter ends...I just couldn't resist leaving you with another cliff hanger before I finally explain everything. Don't be too mad. I will post again at the beginning of week. I have 20 hours round trip in a car this weekend, so I should be able to have the next chapters ready to go when I get back. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 12: More Revelations –**

As the wormhole disengaged behind them, everyone except Sam looked around in surprise. Sam was focused on the device she was carrying, but was not unaware of the emotional undercurrents coming from her team. Allowing them their space, and not really wanting to answer their questions just yet, she took several steps away from the team and continued to scan the area.

"Why are we _here_ Sam?" Daniel asked, coming up behind her. When he didn't receive an answer, he glanced at the device in her hand. "What are you looking for?"

"Not _what_, Daniel, _who_." Sam said off-handed. Frowning, she put a hand to her forehead.

"You okay?" Daniel asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Yeah, just a headache." She replied while turning around. "Keep your eyes open. The person we're looking for may have been here a while and could be anywhere." She said to the rest of her team. "I'll take point. Teal'c, watch our six, after what happened last time we were here, we can't be too cautious."

The team walked in silence for several minutes. All the while, Sam kept a close eye on the device she was carrying. 30 minutes out from the stargate, Daniel's curiosity got the better of him.

"Sam, _who_ are we…"

Sam held up a hand for silence and to stop the rest of her team, cutting Daniel off in the process. Going down on one knee, she slipped her pack off and began rummaging through it. She felt, rather than saw, her team follow her example in moving low to the ground. Pulling a bundle out of her pack she waited. Daniel, Janet, and Teal'c began to get restless. Just before Daniel opened his mouth to speak, rustling was heard in the bushes.

Immediately the other members of SG1 lifted their weapons. Looking over her shoulder, Sam motioned for them to lower their weapons. She ignored their questioning looks as they obeyed her order, and turned back towards the approaching stranger. Several long moments later, a figure finally stepped from the bushes and stopped in shock and fright at seeing SG1.

"It's okay." Sam said, standing up and extending the bundle of clothes to the naked figure. "We're friends."

"My god…" Daniel and Janet whispered simultaneously.

Λ

Jack paced back and forth along the length of the window overlooking the gateroom. Pausing occasionally he would glance down, hoping to see the gate activating.

"O'Neill."

Jack whirled around to see Skaara standing on the other side of the briefing table.

"Why are you here Skaara?"

"Are you not pleased to see me O'Neill?" Skaara asked, walking around the table towards Jack. In a moment of nostalgia he saluted.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he returned the salute.

"Of course I am Skaara. It's just that…" Jack paused.

"Every time you are visited by an Ascended something bad happens." Skaara finished for Jack.

Jack nodded again. "First Daniel ascended, then Abydos was destroyed, and now…?"

"I am here to send Colonel Carter home."

"Send her home?" Jack asked in shock. "You can do that?"

"Indeed. That is how she came to be here. A couple of us were…concerned at what was happening. We decided that Colonel Carter, coming from a universe so close to this one, would be the best choice to do what we could not."

"What do you mean what you couldn't?"

"The Others would have stopped us if we had attempted to directly interfere."

"And you aren't interfering now?" Jack quipped sarcastically.

"I am here simply to clean up the mess that has been created." At Jack's confused look, Skaara continued, "Colonel Carter made a demand of one of my…" Skaara paused, searching for the right word.

"Co-conspirators." Jack filled in.

"Yes. The demand was one that could not be ignored. The results were…" Skaara sighed. "Well, the Others…intervened."

"Which means what exactly?"

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

Jack shot a look at Skaara before he hurried down the stairs into the control room. Skaara followed him. Jack wondered briefly if anyone else could see him.

"What is it Walter."

"Receiving IDC sir. "Walter replied. "It's SG1, sir."

"About damn time!" Jack exclaimed. "Open the iris." He called over his shoulder as he sprinted to the gateroom.

Mere seconds after the iris opened, Sam and Janet came through followed closely by Daniel and Teal'c carrying a stretcher between them.

"Medical team!" Jack bellowed.

By the time SG1 made it to the base of the ramp, the medical team was there. Daniel and Teal'c laid the field stretcher on the one that the medical team brought in. quickly the whole party hurried out the door towards the infirmary.

In the haste, Jack had not had a chance to see who SG1 brought back. As the medical team and SG1 moved out the door, he once again felt horribly out of the loop.

"Colonel Carter!" Jack exclaimed, stopping all of SG1 and Janet in their tracks. "Care to enlighten me about what is going on?"

"Sorry General," Janet answered, putting a protective arm around Sam. "Sam is needed in the infirmary right now. We should be ready to debrief in an hour sir." With that SG1 and Janet hurried to the infirmary.

"Oh for cryin' out loud!"

* * *

_I must warn you: my "evil" side quite often takes control when I'm writing. And even though I'll have everything written when I get back, my "evil" side may decide not to post immediately if there aren't a whole bunch of reviews for me to read when I get back...(mwahahahahaha)_


	14. Seeing Double

_Yay! I have itnernet service. So 10 1/2 hours in a scion with a bad knee is very painful. However, I did manage to get the next chapter done. I'm sorry if the last chapter frustrated some of you. But surviving on very little sleep makes me do crazy things. I do realize that although I get enjoyment out of the fact that I know what's going on and you don't, it can be very frustrating from the readers point of view. However, I must say that it is also very frustrating for me to know that there were over 200 hits on the last chapter and only tw reviews, so this chapter is dedicated to 7 League Boots and AT Fan. Thanks for the great reviews guys! There's one more chapter after this guys. But with wedding stuff going on I have no idea when it will be up._

* * *

**Chapter 13: Seeing Double –**

An hour and a half after SG1 came back from their last minute mission, Jack stormed into the infirmary. Janet had said an hour, but no one had shown for the debriefing. Scanning the room he saw all empty beds except the one at the far end which was blocked from view by a curtain. He moved quietly and purposefully towards that bed. Pulling back the curtain he had the shock of his life.

"Colonel! What happened?"

"That's a long story." Sam answered.

"Where's the person you brought back on the stretcher?" Jack demanded, really confused at this point.

"Actually, sir…that was me."

"Impossible I saw you walk through the gate."

Sam bit her lip. This was not going well. Just then the curtain moved back revealing the answer standing next to Janet.

"Actually, you saw _me_ walk through the gate."

Jack turned around and nearly fainted. He looked back and forth between the Carter lying in bed and the Carter standing next to Janet.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Jack demanded of the woman standing next to Janet.

"I wish I _knew_. But Janet and Colonel Carter told me that my name is Major Samantha Carter."

Jack sat down hard in the closest chair he could find. "How?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Λ

Flashback:

"Very well. Dismissed."

"It feels good to be going through the gate again." Daniel babbled as SG1 left the briefing room. "I can't believe how quickly the Ori are working."

Sam smiled as Daniel spoke. She knew it had been much longer since Daniel had gone through the gate, but she felt the same way. She was working on balancing everything in her arms as she left the briefing room. As she came to the door she looked up so as not to run into anyone or anything. Suddenly, she stopped in her tracks. There, standing at the far end of the hall was a being that looked very much like her.

"_Hello Sam._" The being said as it walked toward Sam. Seeing the look on Sam's face she chuckled. "_Don't worry, you can talk to me, they won't think you're crazy. In fact, they think you went into an unexplained catatonic state._"

"Oh yeah, that's much better than them thinking I'm crazy. Now Janet won't let me go through the gate any more."

"_I didn't bring you to this universe to keep going through the gate._"

"Wait, _you_ brought me here?" Sam asked incredulously. The being nodded. Realization dawned on Sam. "You're Major Carter." The being nodded. "You ascended?"

"_When I was brought back from P3X-666, I was still alive, but barely. The moment I went unconscious on P3X-666, Skaara appeared to me, told me he had been sent by Oma Desala to help me ascend. I watched while Janet tried to save my life. When I finally realized it was futile, I agreed to ascend. While on the table, I flat lined, Janet called my time of death, and all but one nurse left the room. She was the only witness to me turning 'all glowy' as Jack would say. We swore her to secrecy before I joined the Others._"

"So why bring _me_ here?" Colonel Sam asked.

"_A few of us became concerned with the way things have been going since I ascended. Unfortunately, the Others would not allow us to interfere. With my knowledge of the Stargate Program I began to wonder if it would be possible to bring an alternate me to do the work for us. You're right you know, about P3X-666 being the point of departure for our two universes._"

"That's why you chose me, my universe was the closest to your's."

"_Exactly._"

"So what exactly am I supposed to be doing?"

"_You've actually already started._"

"How so?"

"_By bringing Daniel and Teal'c back._"

"So what else am I supposed to do?"

"_Help Jack._"

"Great."

Λ

"Which nurse would that be?" Jack asked no one in particular.

"Lieutenant Carol Watson, General." Janet answered.

"Remind me to talk to her when this is done."

"She transferred, sir." Janet replied. "I guess we now know why."

"Right. Carry on Colonel."

"I spent the next two days trying not to look crazy. Ascended Sam kept talking to me and expecting a response. After you first ate breakfast with SG1 yesterday, she came to visit me in my office. I told her that I was ready to go home. I gave her until 1000 hours this morning to show herself to you, or _I_ would tell you. From what Skaara said earlier, I think she tried to tell you but was stopped by the Others."

"And descended?" Jack asked when Sam paused. Then a thought occurred to him. "How did you know where she was descended to?"

"There was only one explanation: P3X-666 – the planet where she was mortally wounded – the point of no return."

"What happened on P3X-666 that required you to be carried back through the stargate on a stretcher?"

Colonel Sam sighed and glanced at the other two women.

Λ

Flashback:

Immediately the other members of SG1 lifted their weapons. Looking over her shoulder, Sam motioned for them to lower their weapons. She ignored their questioning looks as they obeyed her order, and turned back towards the approaching stranger. Several long moments later, a figure finally stepped from the bushes and stopped in shock and fright at seeing SG1.

"It's okay." Sam said, standing up and extending the bundle of clothes to the naked figure. "We're friends."

"My god…" Daniel and Janet whispered simultaneously. "It can't be…"

As the three stared in stunned silence, Sam approached the woman who was in all apparent aspects her double. She smiled gently as she handed the clothes to her.

"Thank you." The double said once the clothes were on. "You look like me."

"Yes I do." Sam answered simply.

"Are we related?"

"That's a long story. Do you have any idea who you are?" The double shook her head. "Do you remember anything at all?" Sam asked.

"I remember waking up here; it was dark."

"Uh, Sam?" Daniel interrupted.

Sam turned and raised an eyebrow at him in question.

"Can we have a word with you? Over here." Daniel answered her unspoken question.

"I'll be right back." Sam smiled at her double. "What?" She hissed at her three teammates.

"We were just wondering Sam," Janet spoke up. "If you knew who that was. Cause she looks a lot like you."

"That would be because she is me."

"Excuse me?" Daniel exclaimed just a little too loudly. Lowering his voice he continued, "And just how do you know this."

"She can explain it to you better when she gets her memory back. But cliff notes version: Major Carter ascended when she died. _After_ you all left the infirmary, Janet. She brought me to this unvierse to 'fix' things. I told her she should talk to General O'Neill herself because I wanted to go home. She tried. The Others stopped her. She was descended. Any other ques…"

Sam was interrupted by something none of them had been expecting: entropic cascade failure. Her three teammates watched in horror as she went through the agony. If they hadn't believed her about the woman standing a few feet away being _their_ Sam Carter, they believed her now.

While Teal'c and Daniel unfolded the field stretcher, Janet walked over to the woman who, for years, had been her best friend.

"What's happening to her?" Major Sam asked.

"That's kind of a long story." Janet replied.

"That's what she said."

Janet smiled. "She was right. For now I can tell you that your name is Major Samantha Carter. That woman over there that looks like you is Colonel Carter…"

"So we are related." Major Sam interrupted.

"In a manner of speaking." Janet fudged. "Now we're going to take you home with us. But there is something I need you to do before we go, okay?" Major Sam nodded. "No one is expecting you at home, but they are expecting Colonel Carter. So when we first get back, I'll need you to pretend to be Colonel Carter, okay?"

"But how? I don't know anything about her."

"Don't worry, I'll help you out. It's just for appearances until we can let people know what's going on."

* * *

_Hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Final chapter coming soon. Don't forget to review!_


	15. Coming Home

_Here's the last chapter guys..._

* * *

**Chapter 14: Coming Home –**

"Colonel Carter." The quiet voice broke the silence that filled the room after Sam finished her tale.

Four sets of eyes turned towards where Skaara stood just outside the half open curtain. Three of those sets had an understanding in them as to why he was there. The fourth set thought she recognized his face, but couldn't figure out why.

"It is time Colonel Carter. Perhaps it is not what we originally planned, but you have succeeded in what you were brought here to do. Now I shall return you home." Skaara said kindly.

"There's one thing I'd like to do before I leave." Sam said. Suddenly four sets of eyes were on her, all of them curious. "Seeing as how I'm the reason that Major Carter is back, I'd like to do something to help her gain her memories back." All brows furrowed over even more curious eyes. "General, I'd like to use the Galeran mind device."

Jack smiled and nodded.

Λ

Sam unhooked the electrodes from her head after downloading her memories up to the events of P3X-666 and then the ones since arriving in this universe. She was careful not to download any memories that would not be relevant to Major Carter or this universe.

"Finished?"

Looking up in surprise, Sam saw Jack leaning against the doorframe into the room where she had been working.

"Yeah. Now Major Carter can sift through the memories when she has a chance. Hopefully she won't have to go through them all. Her own memories should be triggered by these, so that they'll come back naturally. As they did with Daniel."

Jack nodded as he moved into the room. The two stood there in silence for a moment, neither really knowing what to say.

"I guess I should thank you Colonel."

"For what sir?"

"For being a pain in the ass."

Sam chuckled. Hadn't she called her ascended, alternate self that just a couple days ago? Guess what was true for one Sam Carter was probably true for another.

"Any time sir."

There was silence once again. Sam could sense that there was something else that Jack wanted to say. She had known him long enough to know not to push him; he would get it out in his own time.

"I may make an ass out of myself, but I'm going to assume that you and your General O'Neill still only have a working relationship?"

"Sir?"

"Aren't you the one who said that our universes were the same up until P3X-666?"

"Yes; as did Major Carter…and Skaara."

"Okay, but you get my point." Jack paused, formulating his next words. "A bit of advice, Colonel: don't make the same mistake I did. It isn't likely that you'll get the second chance that I have."

Sam simply looked at him curiously.

"When Major Carter died, I was devastated. For 7 years we worked together, escaped death together, saved the world together, flirted with each other." He paused again. "I couldn't admit it to her or anyone else because of the regulations and that damn room. But my feelings had only intensified since the za'tarc incident. When Janet came to tell me that she was dead, I thought that I had finally missed my last chance to do anything about it."

"Sir…"

"Look, I don't know what the last three years have been like for the two of you in your universe. But I do know what it's like to be my own worst enemy. If I know Jack O'Neill…and I should…he'll be at the SGC when you return home. And he'll be there because he cares far more than the Air Force says he should."

Sam opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Skaara's entrance.

"It is time."

Λ

Sam and Jack walked to the gateroom in silence. Skaara had promised to meet them there with Daniel, Teal'c, Janet, and Major Carter. As they came to the blast doors leading into the gateroom, Jack moved to swipe his card to open the door.

"And if he's not there?" Sam asked quietly.

Jack's hand paused above the card reader. He looked at Sam. "Knowing you as I do, you probably have quite a bit of downtime accumulated."

With a quick swipe of Jack's card the blast doors opened and the two walked into the gateroom to join Daniel, Teal'c, Skaara, Janet and Major Carter who were already there.

Sam walked to Daniel and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." Daniel whispered in her ear. "For everything."

Sam smiled at him and moved to Teal'c and hugged him as well. He didn't say anything but she read his feelings in his eyes. Next she moved to stand in front of Major Carter.

"I guess I have some pretty big shoes to fill." Major Carter sounded unsure of being able to do just that.

Sam smiled warmly. "There's no one better for the job. They are your shoes." Turning to the last person in line, Sam's smile was replaced with sadness. "Janet."

The two women shared a silent conversation before hugging briefly. Sam then walked back to stand next to Skaara, who opened the stargate.

"General." Sam turned and saluted.

Jack returned the salute. "It was an honor Colonel."

"Thank you sir." Sam said and moved up the ramp.

"Colonel." Sam turned just shy of the even horizon. Jack had moved to the base of the ramp. "He'll be there."

Sam smiled and stepped into the wormhole.

Λ

"Unscheduled offworld activation!"

General Landry and all of SG1 came barreling down the steps from the briefing room into the control room.

"IDC Sergeant?" Landry asked.

"No sir."

"Than why is the iris open?!?!"

"It won't close sir. There appears to be a malfunction."

"Defense team to the gateroom!" Landry announced to the base. Turning, he saw all of SG1 moving out of the control room towards the gateroom.

The defense team plus SG1 was set up and watching the event horizon. Several minutes past without anything happening. As they watched in anticipation the event horizon began to ripple as a single person exited.

_Whoa, déjà vu._ Sam thought as she found herself once again staring at the business end of security's weapons.

"Sam!" Daniel exclaimed as he broke through the line of SFs and bounded up the ramp, followed closely by the rest of SG1.

As SG1 greeted Sam, Landry came into the gateroom and dismissed the defense team before turning to speak to Sam.

"Welcome back Colonel." He said warily.

"You don't have anything to worry about General." Sam said, reading the concern in his voice and eyes. "I wasn't captured by the Ori. I actually ended up in an alternate universe."

SG1 and Landry all looked at her in surprise.

"We'll debrief at 0900 tomorrow morning Colonel. Right now I believe Dr. Lam would like to see you."

Sam nodded and headed out the door surrounded by SG1. Sam would never have admitted it to the rest of her team, or even allowed one iota to show, but she had noticed that there was one person missing from her welcoming party. Bringing her mind back to the present, Sam tried to listen as Daniel babbled on about what had been happening throughout the last week.

"Oh crap." Daniel exclaimed as the group came to the elevator. "Teal'c did you…" He paused while looking at the Jaffa.

"Wait." Cameron interrupted. "You didn't call?"

Daniel shook his head. "Everything happened so quickly that I forgot."

"Oh he is going to kill us." Vala mumbled, missing the ding of the elevator behind her.

"You betcha."

Four people and a Jaffa turned around to see a very exhausted and pissy General standing in the now open elevator.

"_He'll be there."_

Sam couldn't help but smile briefly at the memory of the alternate General O'Neill's last words.

"_If I know Jack O'Neill…and I should."_

Well…she certainly did.

"Nice of you to rejoin us Carter." Jack said as relief flooded his voice.

"It's nice to be home, Sir." She responded.

"So where are you all headed?"

"Infirmary, O'Neill." Teal'c answered.

"Actually I think it's past time that all of you got some sleep, I'll escort Carter to the infirmary." Jack half ordered.

Daniel began to protest, but Jack just gave him a look. Slowly the rest of SG1 moved off. Sam joined Jack in the elevator and the two headed to the infirmary.

"_Look, I don't know what the last three years have been like for the two of you in your universe. But I do know what it's like to be my own worst enemy…"_

Before she could second guess her decision, Sam reached over and pushed the emergency stop on the elevator.

"Carter?"

Before Jack knew exactly what was happening, Sam reached up, put her hand behind his neck, brought his head down and kissed him.

"Carter?" Jack asked again as he pulled away.

Turning slowly to look at Jack, she spoke quietly, "I'm sick of being my own worst enemy Jack."

**Fin**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as I did writing it..._


End file.
